


You're The Only Honey I See

by bendingthewillow



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingthewillow/pseuds/bendingthewillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock surprises Marcus on their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Only Honey I See

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr (http://bendingthewillow.tumblr.com/post/47432369941/detective-bell-arrived-at-the-precinct-on-a-friday).

Detective Bell arrived at the precinct on a Friday morning, taking off his coat as he walked in. One of the officers approached him, “You got a special delivery on your desk.”

"Paperwork? Last effort to remind me it’s not the weekend yet," Marcus replied.

"Just go see, Detective."

Curious, Marcus went over to his desk. He shook his head and smiled.

There was a full jar of honey sitting there, with a card of a bee on it.

"You’re the only honey I see," it read.

Then it dawned on Marcus that that’s why Sherlock had left their bed early that morning. Their 6 month anniversary, as much as Sherlock claimed not to care at all about those sort of things.

Marcus got out his phone and sent out a text:

MB: "You’re the sappiest boyfriend ever."

Less than 30 seconds later, a reply came:

SH: "Doesn’t make it any less factual."


End file.
